


Bubbles

by Snowshower



Series: Hetalia Oneshots + Snippets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boring events, Fluff, Germany is there briefly, Hetalia fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowshower/pseuds/Snowshower
Summary: Kiku is stuck at a large event with little to no one to interact with as they are all busy. However, a certain American drops by a little late to entertain him for the rest of the time.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Oneshots + Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918960
Kudos: 23





	Bubbles

Large groups of people weren’t really Kiku’s thing. People chatting amongst themselves, getting acquainted with potential allies or perhaps discussing what was happening around in their countries that weren’t classified; all whilst their bosses were keeping an eye on them as well as interacting with other leaders. It all felt very suffocating to Kiku, although he wouldn’t outwardly admit it. He didn’t want to retreat in because of this reason, as he personally found it very stupid, but he couldn’t deny he hated to be in crowded areas with so many people.

The event in itself wasn’t even that interesting. It was more of a catch up with the countries and to get more information on what’s happening, somewhat like a world meeting; however, it was stated as a formal occasion instead, for some strange reason. Probably because their bosses were required to come along as well to discuss something. His boss had left him to talk with another man a while ago, unfortunately, so he was left alone. 

It was fine at first until more nations had reached with more bosses and slowly it became a crowd and he had lost the sight of his boss. He stood near the wall, awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers. If he could find any of his friends, he would’ve been glad, but they were all lost within the crowd or came up to him to say hello only to be dragged away. Speaking of his friends, he quickly spotted Ludwig, otherwise known as Germany, making his way away from Austria to him. 

Kiku put up a small smile, seeing his friend approach him. “こんにちは, Germany,”(*) he greeted simply in Japanese. It wasn’t required to, as most everyone spoke in english during meetings; aside from Francis, where Arthur had to translate (simply because France always teased on how he had bothered to learn french but not vice versa). “How’s your evening been? It’s good to see you.”

Ludwig returned the smile and nodded. “Hallo Japan. Good to see you too. Gilbert and I have been well, although he has been more careless as of recent,” he replied, grunting at the end when referring to his brother. Although the two were very good friends, both of them tended to talk to each other more formally in public events like this, usually until Feliciano would show up. “Have you seen Italy yet? I’ve seen multiple nations but him,” he asked, searching the crowd for his loud friend. 

The two stood next to each other searching the crowd for their missing friend; both a bit upset they couldn’t find North Italy. Before the duo could walk around and catch up, Hungary came over to get Germany. The two talked for a bit, Hungary also greeted Kiku, before having to take away Ludwig to talk to her leader and Canada for some work. It left Kiku all alone and awkward again, much to his displeasure.

Half an hour had passed by now, with no sign of his friend returning nor Feliciano showing up. Kiku looked down, a bit disappointed. He had managed to hold very small conversations between Greece, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and England before they needed to leave.

A bit defeated, he sat down at a nearby chair, quietly sipping a cup of water to hydrate himself. He watched everyone continuing to converse, much louder than before, from the corner of the room. He could pick out a few familiar heads but all of them seemed busy. Eventually, he made his way to the corner of the room which didn’t hold that many people aside from Russia, a sleeping Greece, and Sealand and Wy, who were being looked after by Seborga. They weren’t too loud, surprisingly.

As he continued sulking about by himself, he spotted a specific nation who seemed to arrive late, which wasn’t a surprise. America was happily interacting with everyone open, whether they seemed to welcome his company or not. He seemed to be searching for someone, and quickly found the nation and headed off, away from Kiku’s secluded corner. 

He found that a bit disheartening, but didn’t bother to chase after the American, and instead he pulled out his phone. Kiku’s boss would often be upset if he pulled out the device during events like these, but his boss wasn’t there to scold him there.

Not long after, he could hear footsteps heading to his direction and looked up, expecting Ludwig. Instead, Alfred was making happy strides over to him, his enthusiastic smile never leaving his face. “Yo!! Kiku, what’s up!” he called over. Alfred could tell he was being loud as he had gained the attention of a few nations and bosses nearby; although he didn’t seem to care too much.

Kiku gave him a nervous smile, he tended to be nervous around louder people like Alfred and Feliciano. “Ah, hello Alfred. How are you?” he asked, bowing a bit to greet him. 

America chuckled and shook his hand. “Dude, we’re friends, don’t be so formal here man,” he said, patting Kiku’s back. “I’ve been having an okay day. Boss wanted me to talk with a few other nations though, so sorry I couldn’t greet you right away,” he apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

Kiku softly smiled. “No, it’s okay. People seem awfully this entire event, so I understand,” he replied.

Alfred tilted his head to the side. “Speaking of which, is that why you’re standing here all alone?” he asked, albeit bluntly.

Kiku looked off to the side, placing his phone into his pocket. “Ah..hai. The Italy brothers aside from Seborga couldn’t make it and Ludwig keeps getting dragged away for work,” he sighed, disheartened. He was a bit embarrassed to be exposed like that so bluntly but didn’t bother mentioning it. 

Alfred frowned in return, not liking the idea of Kiku being alone for so long. He sighed and looked at the crowd, thinking. There were clearly some gears turning in his head. Kiku looked at him then at the wall decoration. Great, it was awkward again. 

Before he could try to start up another small talk, Alfred grabbed his hand. Startled, Kiku pulled away. His hold was gentle enough for Kiku to slip away, much to his surprise. 

Alfred cringed a bit, remembering his friend’s shyness to touch. “Ah! Sorry, dude! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-” he apologized, seemed a bit more worked up about this than he needed to be.

Kiku shook his head, “no, it’s fine. It just startled me. Sorry as well. Where are you going to show me something though?” he asked, a bit shyer than before.

Alfred glanced at the number of people in the room, then at Kiku. “I mean, I was hoping to hold your hand so we don’t get lost? Is that okay and comfortable with you?” he asked, holding out his gloved hand.

Kiku was a bit flustered, to say the least. However, he didn’t(for once) seem to mind. “Alright. Er, lead the way then,” he replied, a bit quieter than before.

Alfred shot him an excited grin and took his hand, leading the way through the crowds. Surprisingly, he skillfully avoided people when they approached the two, mostly using excuses like someone was searching for Kiku and him. In almost no time, the two were across the large hall, and towards the door which led into a hallway. However, when they passed the exit out of the party hall, Kiku was a bit confused. Where they headed inside the building??

Alfred took a turn into another hall and faced the bathroom. Kiku immediately turned red and turned around, ready to leave, but Alfred didn’t let go. Kiku was sure that Alfred thought he was thinking something pervy or something, which he was embarrassed about. “Alfred, I am not going in there.”

“Dude, it’s nothing dirty if that’s what you think. Nothing ghost-related either! I swear,” he said, trying to convince Kiku. He look at Alfred, then the bathroom, and then at Alfred again. It wasn’t enough to convince him, which was kind of understandable. 

Alfred bit his lips but sighed. “I swear it’s fun. Just- stand there, K? I’ll show you what I am up to,” he said, going inside to do whatever.

Kiku stood outside, waiting for Alfred to exit. He was a bit curious about what the male was up to but didn’t move from his spot.

Not even a minute later, Alfred opened the door, using his elbows as his hands were busy. With what? A bubble. It caught Kiku off guard, but it didn’t really seem out of character for Alfred to do something like that. “Bubbles? You bought those bubble tubes with you?” he asked, raising a brow. 

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Well, no. Y’know... I did the hand soap bubble thing?” he replied, holding the bubble closer to Kiku. “And c’mere, I wanna show you something very cool,” he said walking back in. 

Kiku stood outside, unsure. He reluctantly glanced down the hallway. No one was there who seemed to use the bathroom or anything, and he did trust Alfred. He entered the bathroom, seeing it was completely clean, so he knew no one had used it. The only footprint scuffles on the ground were from Alfred’s shoes. It was good to know that the Bathroom was clean though.

Speaking about Alfred, he was by the wall, near the sink. He was also placing bubbles next to each other on the wall, which was actually adorable. It was enough for Kiku to break out into a little bit of laughter. Alfred’s dorky personality sometimes was very cute, he would admit, and sometimes, it was nicer to hang out with him instead of Feliciano and/or Ludwig at events. Alfred perked up at his buddy’s laughter and grinned, glad to help out Kiku to feel much better. 

His attention quickly went back to the bubbles as they all popped simultaneously, much to his childish dismay. Kiku smiled and walked up next to Alfred. “I think you’ll need some help, hai?” he softly said, much to his company’s delight.

“Aw hell yeah! We can make some badass bubble wall or something, dude! That’d be awesome!”

“あなたは本当にドークです,”(*) Kiku chuckled, getting a curious glance from Alfred. That’s how the two spent the rest of the event, playing around with bubbles the size of their fists and relaxing.

Kiku wouldn’t mind it spending any other way either, enjoying his bubbly company while Alfred held onto their times spent together. Perhaps, he could ask Alfred to hang out again sometime soon.

* * *

(Japanese)

こんにちは - Hello

あなたは本当にドークです - you are a dork 

Word count - 722


End file.
